


Baggage

by MissHoshigaki



Series: Love Lost Love [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous Relationships, F/M, Other, not explicitly romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHoshigaki/pseuds/MissHoshigaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance meeting at the train station. KisaSaku Modern AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baggage

"Hey! Stop!"

Sakura jumped at the sound of the booming voice coming from behind her. 'I'd hate to be the poor fool being chased by that maniac,' she thought, and walked faster towards the exit. She recognized the voice from the train ride, knowing it was attached to a menacing looking man who had trouble written all over him. She didn't want to be around if a fight broke out.

"You, with the pink hair!"

She froze. It's not like there was more than one person with pink hair at the train station. She glanced over her shoulder.

To her horror the huge, muscular man was sprinting towards her. All 6 ft 2, 200+ pounds of him hurtling in her general direction and she felt the strong compulsion to flee. What could he possibly want? Was she being robbed?

He skidded to a stop beside her, huffing and puffing from exertion. He was sure breathing heavily for someone who had only run about 100 meters. How was he so fit looking if that was enough to wear him out?

Nevertheless, she stared at him like a deer in headlights, clutching her purse with one hand and kept a white-knuckle grip on the handle of her suitcase with the other.

Still hunched over catching his breath, he pointed at her bag. She knew it; this was a robbery, although it was highly ineffective. What, did he think she was going to just hand over her luggage?

"Do you need something, _sir_?" She rolled her suitcase closer to her side.

"That's my bag," he gasped finally.

"No, it's not." This was definitely her bag. What game was he playing at?

"It's mine," he insisted. She almost jumped back when he reached into his pocket. A knife? A gun? No, an inhaler. He took a puff, held in the breath, exhaled, and slowly started to breath normally. "Look at the tag; it says Hoshigaki."

She looked at the tag that was definitely not normally on her bag. It said Hoshigaki.

Now that she took a good look at it, although it was the same colour and style as hers this suitcase had frays and scuffs that she didn't recognize.

"Oh," was all Sakura could say as she handed it over.

"Yours is still over by the baggage claim," he assured her, pointing over his shoulder with his thumb.


End file.
